The Darkness Rises
by The Void Fox
Summary: At The Valley Of the end Naruto and Sasuke are fighting. but when there last attack forms a Sphere around them there evils self from a different timezone appear and takes there place. What will happen when Naruto and Sasuke become the worst thing to happen to the world. find out in this story. NO YAOI!


**Alright people I got this floating around in my head. So bam its out now. I hope you like it.**

**At The Valley Of the end Naruto and Sasuke are fighting. but when there last attack forms a Sphere around them there evils self from a different timezone appear and takes there place. What will happen when Naruto and Sasuke become the worst thing to happen to the world. find out in this story. NO YAOI!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Change**

Valley Of The End

Sasuke stood on top of the statue of Madara Uchiha in the Valley of the End. He stood there, waiting for Naruto. A moment later, his wish was granted as Naruto appeared from the forest and landed on top of the Shodai Hokage's statue. Both Nins stared at each other.

"Sasuke," said Naruto. "I've come to take you back to the village."

"And why should I go back?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Naruto in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. "If I do that, then I'm back to playing shinobi and will never gain the power to kill my brother. You saw what he did to me back at the inn. I had thought I had narrowed the gap between us, but it is still as wide as ever. Orochimaru has promised me the power I need. I would be a baka not to accept."

"In case you have forgotten," said Naruto with anger in his voice. "Orochimaru is the man who killed ji-san. He's the one who caused the Sound and Sand invasion. It's because of him that a lot of people are dead."

"I know that," said Sasuke. "That makes him the perfect person to train me. He has already given me more power than the last time we met. While I was in that container, I was having my seal upgraded so that I could go to level two. Also, while I was in there, I began to realize something." Sasuke paused for a moment before smiling at Naruto. "I will not follow my brother's way of power. I can not kill my best friend so why don't you come with me? I've seen how you're treated there?"

When Naruto heard those words, he thought of all the time he was treated in Konoha but shook his head, "No I have people there I care about I would never betray them!" yelled Naruto

Sasuke said nothing but charged at Naruto. Naruto leapt back from the first punch and rebounded off a tree. Sasuke jumped after him and now they were both fighting in the air over the water fall. Sasuke tried to punch him several times in the face before getting him in the gut. Naruto was then forced down into the water below as Sasuke landed on the hand sign of one of the statues.

Naruto remained in the water for a few moments they had been fighting for an hour before pulling him self on to it. Somehow, Sasuke had gotten stronger. Naruto knew if he wanted to survive he would have to stop holding back. He would have to fight Sasuke with everything he had. Then, Naruto heard the sound of birds. He looked up and saw Sasuke with a Chidori in hand.

Sasuke then shot down as Naruto began to focus his own chakra and create a Rasengan by himself, something that he had worked on while he was traveling back to the village with Jiraiya after Tsunade agreed to become Hokage. When the attack was ready Sasuke had landed on the water and was running at him. Naruto sprinted in the direction of Sasuke until they were both in range.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Those two attacks cause a black spear to appear.

In the same place in another time frame two people stood before and army of ninjas.

"Naruto that is a lot of people out there to kill us" As he look over at his best friend who started laughing. This Naruto wore black ANBU pants and a blood red shirt, over that he wore his black jacket, but it had a black fox on the back of the coat. As Naruto look over at Sasuke who wore purple ANBU pants and a black shirt, over that he wore a white coat with a black snake on the back.

"Funny Sasuke, kill a few people in a bunch of places blow place up, and then people see you're not a dead last anymore." Laugh Naruto as he removes his sword from his back "but they can try to kill the Kurayami Kyuukei."

"They have killed all the other members Naruto. So what's the plan?" ask Sasuke as he removed his hands from his pockets and activated his Sharingan "Well Sasuke I think we should just kill them all." As he said this a black spear appears around them and then vanishes along with them.

Back to the other time line

The black spear exploded and shot out two people.

"Why the hell are we back at the valley of the end again I thought I blow up this place and the village?" ask Naruto as he stood up.

"My question is why the hell are we kids again Naruto" Ask Sasuke. As he got up and walk over to Naruto. "This is the place were you joined me on the path to darkness."

"It seems someone is giving us a second chance at ruling the world Sasuke," said Naruto as he look up at the sky laughing,

**And cut. Yep this is a new story called The Darkness Rises. I ended up losing my hard drive and lost all the old storys so…. Yeah, this is a new one. I hope you like it tell me if you do. The story is not a Yaoi. its unknown right now who will be with who. but SASUKE AND NARUTO WILL NOT BE TOGETHER And please review my other stories didn't ever get many reviews so... I need them to make this story live….**


End file.
